


Coffanto

by teaboy83



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Play, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboy83/pseuds/teaboy83
Summary: Ianto's coffee obsession is getting out of hands and Jack decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Ianto Jones/Coffee, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Coffanto

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with more smut. This time it's Janto smut. Have fun!

Ianto felt so so ashamed. He looked at his hand, covered in his own sticky mess.

When did it start to be like that? It was every single morning now, he would get in the hub, make coffee and the smell... that strong earthy, nutty smell... It was a huge turn on. He didn't know why; he didn't even want to know why it was the case. It was too fucked up to actually ask questions. He just knew that every day, he'd get really hard making coffee.

It was getting more and more complicated to hide it from his coworkers. Jack and Owen had noticed it a few time. His boss had even commented on it, asking if he needed help with an urgent matter 'more fun to handle with someone than on your own'. Owen hadn't said anything, he had only raised his eyebrows suggestively and Ianto knew him well enough to know it meant the exact same thing as Jack.

And there he was, in the bathroom, on his own, his hand full of cum and his head a bit light after his orgasm but still a big mess. Maybe it was something to add to his diary, it might help to write about it. He cleaned his hand with a bit of toilet paper, caught the last drop of cum on the same paper and put his boxers and trousers back on. He flushed the paper and left the cubicle to wash his hands.

"Are you alright?"

The feminine voice startled him. It was Gwen leaning on the wall.

“Gwen! It's the men's bathroom!"

"Ianto, there's only one bathroom," she said lowering her chin, smirking and looking him in the eyes. "What's going on, you seemed a bit... preoccupied."

Ianto dried his hands on the fresh towel he had put there about an hour ago. He suddenly wondered for how long Gwen had been there, had she heard anything? Surely he would have noticed her walking in, she was wearing heels… Then again he really hadn’t heard anything at all and she was there. Now he was hoping he didn’t make any noise.

"Why would you say that?" he asked feigning ignorance going over each of his fingers with the towel. He was very good with words and tones, he was very good with hiding his emotions from everybody, or so he liked to think. Gwen crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't bring me coffee..." she said. "It is very suspicious, I know you love making coffee, you've been weirdly avoidant of it the last few days, only making one or two cups in the morning then vanishing to the bathroom. You do that every time you make coffee."

Ianto blinked and for the first time in a while was speechless. Of course, Gwen used to be a police officer but he never suspected her to get to him like that. He felt like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I, uh..." he started not knowing how to finish his sentence. "I never noticed... Maybe I'm getting old and I need the bathroom more than I used to!"

He thought it was a clever lie but Gwen didn't move an eyelash.

"Your fly is open."

He looked down to see it wasn't. When he looked back up, Gwen was gone.

Great, so she had noticed too. She'd probably tell everyone now.

***

It was 4 pm and Ianto knew exactly what it meant.

 _It was coffee time_.

He loved coffee with every fibre of his body, he loved the aroma, the flavour, the aftertaste... He wasn't sure there would ever be something he could love more. With a smile, he walked to his coffee maker and put his jacket on a chair, leaving him in his dark blue shirt. It had been a quiet day, he had mainly cleaned up a few windows and helped two German tourists find their way down the bay. Jack had been surprisingly quiet, he didn't even try to flirt with him which Ianto was grateful for. He still felt a bit awkward around Jack, after all, he just came back from his trip with the Doctor and things were still at a weird place between them. Today Jack had spent most of his time in his office sitting on his chair, reading a book and only pretending to be busy when someone would be walking towards him.

Ianto powered up the coffee machine and started pouring coffee beans in his hand grinder. He was suddenly feeling a bit hot as his hand turned the handle in a quick circular motion. He could feel the roasted beans crack and turn to powder under his knowing gestures. He breathed in and out slowly, enjoying the intimate moment in his corner, unaware of the curious sets of eyes peering at him discreetly.

The entire team was watching him grind the coffee, listening to his quiet moans as he did so, and he was so lost in his own little world that he had no clue.

When he felt no more resistance, he knew the beans had been reduced to a delicate strong powder. This particular roast came from Argentina and Tosh was very fond of it. He looked at her desk and was surprised when their eyes met. She looked down and started typing fast. Oh, maybe he had caught her daydreaming, he thought. He poured the content of the grinder into his machine and checked the temperature. Ninety-Five degrees Celsius, perfect. He grabbed the lever and caressed it with his thumb sensually. He noticed how weird that was and blushed. He was simply feeling a bit intimate with the machine like it was only them in the world.

He was a bit anxious that someone might have noticed but looking around would make it even more suspicious. He started pouring the first cup, the liquid coming oh so slowly but oh so fragrant.

Fuck.

Desire came immediately to him, as fast as a high-speed train. He was hard in a matter of seconds, panting and blushing. The beverage was so fragrant... This medium-dark roast looked so perfect, so hot. Ianto's mouth watered. But this wasn't for him, this was for Jack. The first cup was always for Jack. He lifted it to his nose once he was done pouring it. It had a very flowery smell, a bit fruity. He knew Jack would like it as much as him.

Well probably not _as much_ , he thought, well aware of the bulge in his trousers. Maybe close.

He walked to Jack's office, avoiding Gwen's strange look and put the cup on Jack's coaster. Ianto didn’t want to look at him, he only saw his hands feigning interest in a stash of paper Ianto knew wasn’t even related to Torchwood. He was about to leave when Jack stopped him.

"Wait, Ianto, close the door, I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait, sir? The coffee-"

"No, it can not wait."

Ianto nodded respectfully and went to close the door. He glanced at his machine that he had left on hoping this conversation would end quickly so he could go back to it. He really wished Jack didn’t want to talk to him about something important because his head was somewhere else right now and he was on a sort of high he didn’t want to leave quite immediately.

"Ianto, you've been worrying me... Your coffee obsession is getting pretty intense."

Somehow, the words hurt Ianto, he grimaced. He didn’t want to have this conversation at all, it was embarrassing and it made him feel all kind of things he wasn’t ready to face. He didn’t feel like coming out about his coffee fetish so he replied immediately.

"Having a passion is hardly a crime, sir."

Jack sighed and stood up. He grabbed the cup Ianto had just put down and walked towards him. Their faces were a mere foot apart and Ianto didn't know where to look. Taking a step back might look like he felt uncomfortable in Jack's presence (which wasn't true) but he felt like his private space had been invaded. Jack raised the coffee cup to their face level, the smell intoxicating to Ianto as he gasped for air. With his free hand, Jack grabbed the Welshman's, interlacing their fingers.

"Take a sip," whispered Jack.

"I-It's yours, I made it for you, not for me," he replied knowing his voice was feeling weak. Having to look at Jack with the aroma of coffee in the air was intense, it was exciting and arousing. He could feel his pants getting wet with precum. He was so bloody turned on right now. He just wanted to turn Jack over, bend him, eat his arse like there was no tomorrow and fuck him on the desk, to make him scream his name and turn him into a quivering mess. Of course, the glass windows behind him were not very helpful because it meant the others would see them but at this point, Ianto was so horny he wouldn't even mind them watching or joining.

“I said…” continued Jack leading their joined hands towards Ianto’s crotch. “Take a sip.”

Ianto inhaled loudly as Jack pressed their hands on his hard cock. So he had noticed. Of course he had noticed… The older man put the cup on Ianto’s lips, making him salivate, the scorching liquid was so tempting, Jack was rubbing his bulge promptly smirking with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were full of mischief.

Ianto lowered his head to take a small sip of the burning beverage. A loud moan escaped his lips. Jack let go of his hand to fully cup his groin and Ianto closed his eyes, feeling so light headed and so so hot.

“I want you to drink this cup, Ianto…” whispered Jack. “Can you do this for me?”

Ianto raised his hand to grab the cup, oh yes he could drink this cup, but Jack shook his head.

“No, no, no…” he said with a cheeky smile. “I’m holding the cup, your hand will be busy doing something else.”

This was too much for Ianto, he took a step back. He didn’t want the team spying on them.

“Sir, the glass…”

Noticing Ianto’s discomfort, Jack lowered the cup and grabbed his hand, leading him behind his desk, to the hatch going to his bunker. As if on autopilot, Ianto went down and removed his shoes, putting them on the floor next to the mattress. He cringed a bit seeing the mess this place was into, a lot of tissues, a few empty cups (oh so that’s where they were) and dirty shirts on the floor. Even in his messy horny state, he made a mental note to clean this up later. Jack came down slowly, holding the cup in his hand, doing his best not to spill it.

He was barely on the floor that the strong smell of coffee hit Ianto again. He was excited, this was a new situation he had never expected to ever be in. Jack removed his shoes and sat on the mattress, his back on the wall.

“Come here,” he said tapping the mattress between his legs. Ianto sat there, his back on Jack’s torso. The older man wrapped his arms around him, he had one arm over Ianto’s shoulder holding the cup carefully and kissing him behind the ear. His other hand was on Ianto’s thigh, massaging it slowly.

“Are you comfortable?” asked Jack kissing him between his neck and the collar of his shirt.

“I am,” said Ianto. “A bit hot that’s all…”

Jack bit his neck. He started working on his shirt, his expert hand finding no trouble undressing him.

“It’s about to get a lot hotter. Take off your trousers.”

Ianto followed the order, unzipping them, careful not to let the hot cup touch and burn his cheek as he downed them to his knees, his white boxer following. There he was, naked between Jack’s legs, an idea that he liked a lot.

Jack’s hand was immediately on his skin, touching him and feeling him breathing heavily in his neck. Ianto could feel his lover’s erection on his backside.

“Take another sip,” said Jack leading Ianto’s hands towards his hard cock. “Take another sip and touch yourself… I know you want to, you dirty coffee whore.”

Ianto closed his eyes and breathed out at his words. Dirty talk was often a turn on when he was feeling submissive, it wasn’t the kind of idea he had in mind when he first came into the office wanting to ravage Jack’s body, but right now, in his arms, with his pants down and a throbbing dick between his legs, he was so ready to be Jack’s little slut and obey his every command.

Ianto put his lips on the hot cup again and took another sip. His hand was already on his cock slowly stroking it as Jack played with his balls. It felt so good, this coffee was divine… He felt dirty drinking the cup he had specially and carefully prepared for Jack, and he felt dirty touching himself over it. It was the best cup he had had in years and it wasn’t even his favourite brand.

“Describe the taste, Ianto…” commanded Jack with a low voice, his hand was no longer on Ianto, the Welshman could hear him sucking on a finger.

“It’s… ngh…” Ianto’s words were lost in a low moan as he felt Jack’s hand slid to his backside, his finger pressed over his hole.

“Yes? Do go on…”

“It’s quite sweet, I’d say acidic, piquant.”

A finger entered him easily and he moaned softly.

“You have a way with words, Ianto Jones. To me, coffee is either bitter or very bitter.”

“You don’t have a delicate palate.” came the dry reply.

“Maybe I don’t, but I have quite the delicate fingers, don’t you agree?”

Another finger went in. Jack brought the cup to Ianto’s mouth again and he took a larger sip, stroking himself, not afraid to burn his tongue. The taste was very complex and his movement was trying to match Jack’s probing. Slow and tender, full of lust and passion. Another sip, Jack had to tilt the cup a bit more for the liquid to reach Ianto’s mouth.

He could already feel a build-up in his crotch. The feeling of Jack close to him, the smell and taste of wonderful coffee, it was like heaven was trying to embrace him. He didn’t want to come, not yet, he wanted to enjoy this. He softened his grip on his member and licked his lips, enjoying the aftertaste of coffee.

“You’re so naughty, Ianto…” said Jack. “Everyone noticed how much making coffee turns you on.” He lowered his voice to a faint whisper. “And I’m the only one who can do something about it… I’m the only one who can touch you, am I right?”

“P-Possessive now, aren’t you?” teased Ianto, glad the conversation was going somewhere not too arousing. Oh fuck… He had suddenly realised that Jack being possessive was very hot.

Jack didn’t want Ianto to be with anyone but him.

“I’ve seen the way Owen looks at you…” he continued trying to get a third finger in which was kind of difficult in this position. “He wishes he could be in my place right now.”

Ianto whimpered as the finger finally went in, stretching him and making him feel filled.

“No one will ever be in your place, Jack.”

“Oh, I love it when you say my name… But I still hope someone will be in my place someday,” he continued exhaling on Ianto’s ear. “Someone, let’s say Owen, fucking you tight while I watch…”

Ianto knew about Jack’s voyeuristic tendencies and smirked.

“Watching? I’m sure I could take you both…” he teased. “And we can let Gwen watch.”

The older man smiled naughtily and removed his fingers slowly.

“Hold this for me please,” he whispered, “and take another sip.”

Jack gave him the cup and Ianto happily obliged, taking three more sips as Jack took off his braces and opened up his shirt. His hips were moving against Ianto’s arse, his hole relaxed every time his hard cock was close to it, so eager to take it all in.

He was halfway done with the coffee cup, another few sips and he would be done. It was always over so quickly…

Jack removed his white T-shirt in a manner far from elegant, throwing it across the room. His hands were shaky as he opened up his trousers. Ianto moved a bit to leave him room to undress and turned around to face him. Jack was naked on his knees with an adorable smile on his face which made Ianto’s already red face burn even brighter. He could feel his heart flutter at his beautiful face.

 _Oh, you’re in too deep, Ianto,_ he thought _, please remember he left you behind for his Doctor and he could do it again in a blink._ This was never a pleasant thing to think about but it was always on his mind.

“I’ll take this, thank you!” said Jack grabbing the cup again. “And this too…”

He grabbed Ianto’s ass and pushed him closer to him, burying his face in his neck. He laid a trail of kisses on his neck, then jaw line and ended with a tender kiss on his lips, before opening his mouth and finally kissing him harshly just like Ianto wanted, as if he was the only man in the world.

“You taste like coffee.” complimented Jack.

“Well, you don’t,” replied Ianto wanting to cut the conversation short to be kissed even more deeply. He grabbed jack behind the neck and closed his eyes, shoving his eager tongue in his mouth, his lips were trembling and he let out a low growl.

God how wonderful this felt. They were grinding their naked body against one another and every time Ianto’s mind wandered to the exquisite smell of coffee he could feel a rush of adrenaline going through him, like waves of immeasurable pleasure. Jack suddenly broke the kiss and once again brought the cup to Ianto’s mouth.

Ianto happily took a sip but the coffee was now getting cold and he winced a bit. He should’ve drunk it faster.

“I know that face,” smirked Jack, “and I think it means it the perfect temperature for me to do this…”

Ianto felt his blood grow cold as Jack dipped his fingers into the cup.

“Blasphemy!” gasped Ianto.

Well if this wasn’t a big turn off… What a waste of good coffee. Jack brought the fingers to his torso and let the warm liquid drizzle on him.

Oh.

Oh…

That was, um, new.

Ianto bit his lip to hide a chuckle but brought his face closer, knowing exactly what Jack wanted. He started licking the line created by the trail of coffee, starting at his belly button and going all the way up to his torso.

He was tasting his two favourite things and it made him smile. Sure he’d rather have either Jack or coffee but both as the same time was quite an interesting idea. Jack was shivering, his nipples getting hard, Ianto kissed his way to one of them and starting nibbling and sucking on it. Jack exhaled deeply and put his free hand in Ianto’s hair.

All of a sudden, Jack winced as in pain and Ianto got worried, he kissed him on what he assumed was the sore spot and raised his eyes blushing.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked in a soft worried voice.

“It’s not you, don’t worry,” replied Jack with a tender smile that turned into a grin. “I didn’t expect it to still be this hot, that’s all.”

The Welshman frown in confusion, what was he talking about? He looked at Jack worriedly and the older man indicated downward with a tilt of the head, inviting Ianto to look down.

So he did.

And he became even more confused.

There was Jack.

Dipping his cock in his cup of coffee.

Ianto was simply stunned, he didn’t know how to react. This man really was something else. He came in here, expecting some hot sex and he got served with this stupid man who was smiling proudly at his accomplishment.

“Jack, is that supposed to make me happy?”

Jack nodded and grabbed Ianto behind the neck to give him a wet sloppy kiss that made him forget where he was for a second. Jack moaned into his mouth and it made his heart flutter. Yes, he was quite the stupid man, but now he felt like _his_ stupid man. Ianto was breathing heavily through his nose and Jack slowly brought his hand from behind his neck to his jaw and then to his chin. He stroked his cheek with his thumb then broke the kiss.

“I hope you enjoyed this kiss because I’m about to destroy you…”

 _Finally_ , thought Ianto. He had been waiting for what felt like forever. Jack helped him get into the position he wanted with a few hasty hand gestures and Ianto was on his back his head tilted upward by two pillows. Still, with the cup between his legs, Jack came over him, his knees on either side of Ianto’s torso. The Welshman had his mouth slightly open in anticipation but he let a giggle escape his lips as Jack finally remove his hard cock from the cup of coffee.

“Oh you won’t be laughing for long,” said Jack in a dark sombre tone.

There were drops of coffee falling onto Ianto’s chest but he didn’t have time to complain. Jack drank up the rest of the coffee in one go and dropped the cup on the mattress before grabbing both of Ianto’s hand and holding them above his head with one hand. With his free hand, he grabbed his cock and placed its head on top of Ianto’s lips.

The Welshman didn’t even hesitate, he opened his mouth wide and let Jack shove himself in it. Ianto could taste the coffee on his tongue but he didn’t have time to appreciate it, Jack was holding the back of his head and using his mouth like a Gloryhole.

Oh it felt so great to be used like that, hearing Jack’s shallow breath and seeing the lust in his eyes. His mouth was salivating and he was drooling everywhere. His lips were starting to burn, his eyes were teary and his face was red from the lack of oxygen. Jack suddenly removed himself from his mouth to slap him on the cheek with his dick as Ianto took in a big gulp of air. Ianto really wanted to touch himself but Jack was holding him firmly as he wiped his wet dick all over Ianto’s face, making him smell like saliva and coffee.

“Look at you, Ianto… My perfect little sex toy…” purred Jack. “You’re an object, you know that? Only here to make me cum.”

He didn’t give time to Ianto to answer, he shoved his cock in his mouth again, this time letting go of Ianto’s hands to grab his head properly. The Welshman felt like he was in heaven, this was exactly the kind of dirty talk that drove him insane and Jack knew it… He knew him so well, he knew exactly what to whisper to turn Ianto into a quivering mess. He just loved the attention, being reduced to an object used for Jack’s pleasure.

Only for him, only for Jack.

Ianto loved being face fucked and the coffee was a nice touch. He could barely taste it now but his tongue was being used so roughly it would take a bit of time before he’d be able to taste anything properly again. Jack's legs were shaking, his mouth was opened as he breathed in and out. Ianto could feel his saliva dripping from his chin to his neck.

Jack removed his cock from Ianto’s mouth and moved their bodies to have Ianto on all four with his hungry arse in front of him. The Welshman inhaled deeply as he felt the wet heat of Jack’s dickhead on his hole. Jack went in slowly, holding Ianto’s hip steadily with one hand. The young man arched his back to get it in more easily, Jack was already thrusting slowly to ease the pain of being suddenly filled with a massive cock but Ianto was so used to this he could only dream about the pleasure he was about to be in.

“Just fuck me, Jack,” he said with his teeth gritted.

He didn’t even let the second flow between Ianto’s demand and his first deep thrust in. Ianto gasped and shot his head back. It felt so damn good to be treated like a slut.

“Just like that…” he whimpered.

Jack’s fingernails were digging deep into Ianto’s cheeks as he started a hard and rapid fuck. The only noise in the room were Ianto’s moans and the quick sound of skin slapping on skin. Ianto was touching himself adapting his speed to Jack’s. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t feel anything but the heat of their bodies and Jack’s hard dick hitting everything good in him.

“I’m close, Jack…”

“Oh hang in there for me, babe,” he replied.

Jack suddenly stopped and removed himself from Ianto completely, he turned him over and looked at him. Ianto was on his back, touching himself furiously, his eyes half-closed and focused on Jack who was also touching himself on top of him.

Jack came first, his first cumshot so violent it hit Ianto on the chin, his dick was oozing everything on Ianto’s torso and hands and the heat of Jack’s cum all over him was exactly what Ianto needed to come as well, covering his stomach and filling his bellybutton with a mix of them both.

Ianto could feel himself sink in the mattress like he was suddenly aware of being on a soft surface.

“Careful, it’s gonna drip on the sheets...” said Jack in a slightly panicked voice as he climbed down the bed to grab a roll of toilet paper. He took a piece of it to clean his dick then threw the roll at Ianto who almost didn’t catch it and was this close to getting it in his face. He started covering himself in little pieces of paper to clean every last drop of cum before it hit the bed.

It was often like this after they orgasmed. They were quiet in cleaning up, getting dressed and tidying the place if they had trashed it. It was comfortable. They didn’t cuddle, they didn’t kiss, they sometimes complimented each other and that was it. Ianto would be lying if he said he didn’t mind it. He wouldn’t mind a bit more intimacy… Maybe he would get it after the date Jack had promised one night.

Ianto got dressed faster than Jack and climb the ladder in silence. When he arrived at the top he blushed hard seeing Owen in the office. The Welshman knew he looked shagged out of his mind, that his face was still covered in saliva and that his mouth probably looked as swollen as it felt.

“O-Owen!” he exclaimed with an awkward grin on his face. “I was just… cleaning and-”

“Save it,” replied Owen raising his hand to stop him from embarrassing him any further. “Ok before Jack gets here and forces me to explain before apologising, I’m going to do it my way because I don’t do apologies.”

Ianto blinked in confusion.

“So, here’s the antidote,” he put a pill on Jack’s desk. “It was a bad prank, but we all had a blast. I just wish I could have come up with the antidote sooner that’s all.”

Still very confused, Ianto took the pill between his fingers and stared at Owen.

“Antidote for what?”

Owen raised his hands in the air.

“Ask Jack, I’m leaving early today.” 

And he was gone.

If Owen thought Ianto would take a random pill he gave him, he was really taking him for an imbecile. Jack came back up with a sigh.

“Take the pill, Ianto,” he said. “I had my fun but it was becoming painful to watch.”

Ianto turned over to face him.

“Would someone please explain? I’m not taking random drugs.”

And so Jack explained. He explained how Owen had dropped a few drops of alien aphrodisiac in Ianto’s coffee one morning as a prank but had not anticipated that his lust would be going towards bloody coffee. It was supposed to dissipate in an hour or two but when it didn’t, Owen started to get worried. Then after three days of seeing Ianto being turned on by coffee, he started working on a solution to stop the effects of the damn aphrodisiac. It was still fun though, Tosh and Gwen were holding bets on how long it would take for Ianto to jerk off at work. By week two, he was still empty-handed and had to ask Jack for help.

Ianto was stunned to learn of this. He never expected an outside source to be the reason for his behaviour and he was glad it wasn’t just a weird fetish he was developing.

However, he had a few ideas on how to get Owen back for the panic he put him through.

And a few days later when Owen got back from the Weevils’ cells with a raging hard-on, Ianto could only smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudo if you enjoy and it might make me write more Janto instead of all the cursed shit I produce.


End file.
